capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Forgotten Worlds
Forgotten Worlds, known as Lost Worlds (ロストワールド Rosuto Wārudo) in Japan, is an arcade shooter game released in 1988 featuring two blue and red flying marines battling aliens accompanied by a floating satellite. Their ultimate goal is to destroy the evil goddess Bios of Dust Planet. Enemies drop money called Zenny, which players can use to upgrade their weapons and satellites in the store. This is the third and final game in Capcom's "jet-pack" shooter series, following Section Z and Side Arms Hyper Dyne. The game was also included on the Capcom Classics Collection for PlayStation 2 and Xbox in 2005. Characters * Unknown Soldier Blue (名なしの超戦士, roughly "Super Warrior with no Name") - the player character. * Unknown Soldier Red - the character used in a two-player game. * Bios - an evil emperor who has already destroyed most of the planet. * Sylphie (シルフィー) - the girl praising the victory at the end of the game, is the same girl in the store. She is called Mirabella in the U.S. Genesis version. * Spydrobot - a spider creature that travels in groups. They creep along the ground and spit fire balls. * Paramecium - a horrible beast which tries to incinerate the player with its fiery breath. * Dust Dragon (ダストドラゴン) - a boss that will attack with sharp blades that emerge from its stomach. Its heart is its weak spot. * Sphinx - a monster with a detachable head that, upon its destruction, transforms into a centipede-like creature. * Ymesketit - a possessed flying ship in Egypt that attacks players with an arsenal of weapons. Story (From the manual): "Many years have passed since mankind dominated the Earth. Invaders from another galaxy have nearly destroyed our planet in their attempt to add it to their evil Empire. Led by Lord Bios, the alien horde has crushed all opposition. YOU are the last hope. You must face their assault in personal, deadly combat. Equipped with an anti-gravity device and armed with photon gun, you will seek and destroy the minions of the Empire. In your attempt to overthrow the dark Lord, you will fight the strangest and strongest creatures from around the universe. Do battle with the lizardmen, the shapeless ones, and the fierce bronze dragon. But you're not completely alone in your quest for freedom. You can upgrade your weapons system at several locations scattered throughout the lands.". Gameplay The game is similar to most shooters, except the marines can rotate in a 360 degree angle allowing you to fire on all sides. The arcade original featured both a joystick and an analog dial wheel. The wheel allow the guns and satellites to be positioned to any degrees quickly. For the ports that use a regular gamepad, a button is held to rotate the marines. Stages and bossess The Unknown Soldiers There were no actual names given for the first appearance of these characters; all were referred to very generically. Storywise, they were secretly trained from the time they were young boys by a group of humans to combat the evil on Dust Planet. The duo did not have any names other than "Superior Warriors", as shown in the ending. Other appearances The blue warrior was seen again in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as a helper, Capcom World 2 with Sylphie, SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash on the Neo Geo Pocket System, and Namco X Capcom with the red marine and Sylphie. In Marvel vs. Capcom, he is referred to as Unknown Soldier. Trivia *Zenny, Capcom's monetary denomination, is used in many of their games besides Forgotten Worlds, including Gaia Master, Black Tiger and the Mega Man Legends and Mega Man Battle Network series. *The two giants in the later levels are picked up from the episodes of anime series Hokuto No Ken ''where the two twins guardians of Cassandra appear. They both use invisible cutting wires to kill people. Credits Arcade Version '''Game Designer:' Akiman, Nin Nin, Poo, Mr. Kihaji Soft Programmer: Youichi, Noriko, Takɐno, Nouchi Object Designer: Kurichan, Takata, Shinsyudon, Sintan, Emetaro Scroll Designer: Mikichan, Hanachan, Kuramoyan, Fukumoyan, Nonochan, Black Man Sound: Tamasan, Yukichan no Papa Hard Ware: Kuchino Mechatronics: Kamimori Special Thanks: Hustler Bam, Rattchan, Kakkun, Poochan, CBX.Yukio, Ota, Ito June 1988 Additionally,'' Forgotten Worlds'', like many other games during this era of gaming, credited its staff in its default Score Ranking Table, which is as follows: *1st 10000 NIN *2nd 9000 EGW *3rd 8000 KOJ *4th 7000 TAK *5th 6000 MIK Genesis/Mega Drive Version Planner: Mino, Mu.Kondo Soft Programmer: Taku.Ayu, K.Koba Designer: Stresteles, Hide, D.Minow Sound: Ippo Game Check: Works Nishi, Gottochan Special Thanks to: Capcom Master System Version Planners: Tommy, Yukino Programmers: Kimrom, Yone Designer: Tommy, Yukino Sound: Ippo Special Thanks to: Capcom Presented by: Sega TurboGrafx-16 Version Director: N. Okada Programmer: M. Wada Producer: T. Ozama Executive Producer: S. Ishihara Graphics Convert: K. Tsubokura, K. Nakada, T. Hirabayasi (A Wave), F. Koakutsu (A Wave) Graphic: K. Eto Sound: K. Hayashi Cast: H. Tanaka, M. Ikemizu, E. Hara, Y. Yamamoto Supervisor: M. Iriguchi, T. Tabeta Manual Editor: M. Morita, S. Ueno Special Thanks: T. Miyokawa, S. Kuroda, Y. Masuko, Y. Myoga, F. Suzuki, Capcom Gallery Image:FWs_Unknown_Soldier_Blue.png|''Unknown Soldier Blue'' Image:FWs_Unknown_Soldier_Red.png|''Unknown Soldier Red'' Image:Forgotten_Worlds_Unknown_Soldiers_Red_and_Blue.png|''Unknown Soldier Red'' and Blue Image:UnknownSoldierArt.png|''Unknown Soldier Blue'' Image:Bios.png|''Bios'' Image:FWSylphie.png|''Sylphie'' Image:UnknownSoldier.png|''Unknown Soldier Blue'' in Namco x Capcom Image:UnknownSoldier2.png|''Unknown Soldier Red'' in Namco x Capcom Image:NamCapSylphie.png|''Sylphie'' in Namco x Capcom Box Art and Media Image:FWFlyer.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Image:FWGenesisArt.png|''Japan'' Cover Art Image:FWJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:FWorldsEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:FWorldsPC.png|''PC'' Image:FWs_Gamest.png|Gamest magazine Category:Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Genesis Games Category:Master System Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games